Emotions (on hold)
by NaRcIsSiStIcAlLy In LoVe
Summary: One hundred different emotional one-shots. Different pairings. Be prepered for love sadness and a whole lot of other emotions.
1. Chapter 1

I am taking the 100 emotion challenge. This is the first one, so please go easy on me considering this is my first Naruto story.

1st Theme: Birth

"Kakashi." Sakura whispered,her breathing laboured.

"Hmmm." He mumbled in his sleep.

The bed felt wet around her lower regions. An immense pain shot through her body.

"Kaka-shi." She whimpered holding back a torrent of tears.

"Five more minutes." He muttered. He pulled her closer to him, nestling his face into her hair.

"Saku-Chan, why is the bed wet." He murmured.

"Kakashi you moron, my water broke you baka."She said.

With that said, Kakashi shot out of bed, mask in place he picked her up. Running out the door effectively locking it behind him. He didn't bother putting on a shirt making every single within range drool and give Sakura the evil eye. They were lucky that they lived close to the hospital due to Sakura's job.

Kakashi kicked open the hospital door and rushed her to the ER.

"My Wife Is In Labour!" He shouted.

However, all the nurse did was stare at his naked torso and flushed bright red. Even some of the male nurses were eyeing him like he was a piece of meet.

"KAKASHI!" Sakura let out a shrill scream that would make a siren feel envious.

"My wife is in labour and all you can do is blush like a tomato and stare at me dumbfounded." He said rather aggressively towards the nurse.

"Sorry Hatake-san, it won't happen again." The said as she fidgeted with her hands.

"KAKASHI YOU TEME, I'M IN LABOUR AND HERE YOU ARE ARGUING WITH THE NURSE. I SWEAR IF I GIVE BIRTH RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU SLEEP ON THE COUCH FOR THE NEXT TEN YEARS!" She yelled through clenched teeth.

"Right, lets get her to the ER." The nurse said frantically, practically shoving them through the doors of the Emergency Room. Kakashi sat in the chair situated next to the bed, letting Sakura break his hand, quite literally mind you. Ten minutes later Tsunade came bursting through the ER doors in a frantic state.

"You and you." She said pointing to the two unknown nurses, which included the one who had openly stared at Kakashi.

"Get out and get me Shizune." She barked. The nurses scrambled out of the room and five minutes later Shizune came barging in.

"Push Sakura,push." Tsunade said.

"I am pushing." She bit back. An ear piercing scream escaped her lips, arching her back in pain. Shizune fetched a blanket to put the baby in once it's born.

***10 hours later***

"Congratulations Sakura and Kakashi, you have a healthy baby girl." Tsunade said.

"What shall we name her?" Kakashi asked. She has her mother's green eyes.

"Hiro, Hiro Hatake." She said, looking at her daughter with adoration.

"Mmm... Beautiful." He agreed.

And that ladies and gentlemen is how Sakura and Kakashi had their first child.

How was it. (10-10-2014)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**This is dedicated to BelleDayNight for my first review.  
**

* * *

**3rd Theme: Love**

She never though that she would be having this conversation, especially with Naruto of all people

"So you like him?" Naruto asked out of the blue having arrived 5 minutes before that.

It had been like any other peaceful day in Konoha for Sakura, that was until her loudmouth blonde male best friend came and destroyed her peacefulness. She had been cloud gazing like she always does with Shikamaru on her days off from the hospital., but the lazy Nara wasn't anywhere to be seen today She could relax after the war considering that Tsunade and Shizune are helping her run the hospital.

"What do you mean?" She asked, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

The wind blew leaves into her knee-length hair. After the war she had decided to grow out her hair despite it being an extremely bad idea.

"I mean you like Shikamaru." He said, sitting next to her in his hokage robes without the hat.

He had been named Tsunade's successor two years ago, three years after the war. The loss of Neji and other loved ones threw the entire Konoha 11 off their feet. Lee stopped declaring his youthful love to Sakura and did not train as vigorously as he use eventually had the guts to tell Lee about her feelings towards him a year ago and now they are happily dating having found comfort within each other. Nobody saw that coming with the exception of Sakura and Shikamaru. She tried to convince Ino but she was like no way in hell. People always assumed it would be Tenten and Neji considering how much they use to train together. Ino and Kiba had started dating a year after the war, that time Konoha wasn't completely rebuild and Ino was still stunned by the death of her father. They are happily married now have one child Miko, who is a year now and they have another on the way. Sakura and Ino still do missions together, the only exception is when she's pregnant, even then Naruto makes sure that Kiba and Ino never get a mission while the other is out on one. Hinata was a complete wreck when Neji died until Naruto came along and swept her off her feet once he realised his feelings towards the Hyuuga heiress, bringing back her normal self with a bit more confidence. Even Temari was dating a guy name Nobu, he is an Anbu sand shinobi, they seemed very happy and content. Realisation suddenly struck Sakura that she was the only one out of her female best friends to have not found love yet.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Naruto, you big baka." She said still gazing at the clouds.

"You can deny it all you want Sakura-chan, but deep down you know you love him even if you don't realise it yet."HE said.

"Wow... you actually sound wise and mature." She giggled.

"It's the job, it's rubbing off on me, besides Shikamaru has been beating it into me quite literally." he said with a grin.

Sakura shook her head and laughed, the stray strands of hair slapping her in the face.

"You're crazy you know that." She said playfully.

"So I have been told. Anyway I have to get to work." Naruto said as he stood up.

"Wow.. Naturo actually going to work, priceless." She said. uncontrollable laughter escaped her lips as she rolled on the grass-covered field.

"Hey! I do work, but seriously though Sakura-chan, think about what I said." With that said, Naruto disappeared in a flash.

"Ai Naruto." She said shaking her head, still cloud gazing.

* * *

Two hours had passed since Naruto left, and so far nothing has changed, the sun was blazing hot. Sakura used her hand to shield her eyes from the intense heat being emitted from the sun. All of a sudden there was a shadow looming over her. She looked up to see her pineapple haired companion whom she had spoken about earlier.

"Hey Shikamaru." She greeted him.

"Hey." Was all he said as he greeted back.

He plopped down onto the grass besides her as began to watch the clouds pass by lazily. It was a blissful silence. All of a sudden she felt a pair of eyes burning holes into her head. Turning to face Shikamaru.

" What is wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, just thinking." He said.

"About what?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Just something Naruto told me." He said rather vaguely.

She should have known Naruto had something to do with it. The grass rustled beside her, Shikamaru was burning holes in her head again.

"Yes Shika?" She asked.

"If you chose to have a boyfriend what traits would he have?" He asked the first question that entered his mind or rather the question that had bugged him since he little chat with Naruto, who threatened him that if he ever hurt Sakura in any way be it emotionally or physically he would have the entire Konoha wanting to kill his ass.

"Well he would be understanding , funny, likes my sense of humour, a Shinobi because there is no way come hell or high water that I would marry a civilian since they don't understand a Shinobi's lifestyle choices and would expect me to become a stay at home mother. He would let me fight my own battles and not be overbearingly protective like my teammates as much as I appreciate it. What about you?" She said.

"Too Troublesome." He replied.

Aah, now there is the Shikamaru Nara that I know. Always seeing things as troublesome." She teased.

A peaceful silence consumed the air. The sun beating down upon them as the clouds filtered by, neither one of them seemed to care thpugh. The grass rustled besides her again, before she could blink a shadow loomed over the unaware kunoichi. Looking up to meet the smouldering brown eyes of one Shikamaru Nara. She did not bother to push him back, too lost in those pools of chocolate to care. His hands rested on either side of her head.

"Sakura, I-I" Shikamaru stuttered. Out of all people he stuttered, but damn she found it cute that the lazy genius was at a lost for words.

"Well you se-see." He tried again but the word were stuck in his throat, the turmoil within himself not willing to go away unless he got this off his chest.

"Aah fuck this troublesome shit." He said. He closed the distance between them and kissed her. At first it was a sweet, innocent and chaste kiss, but it quickly escalated into a kiss filled with passion and desire as she kissed back coming to terms with the fact that she indeed harboured feelings for one lazy Shikamaru Nara. he pulled away, Sakura began protesting.

"We will have plenty of time to do that later." He said, that silly grin permanently etched onto his face. He looked as happy as a kid who got an early chrismas present.

"We! As far as I know Shikamaru Nara, you never asked me to be your girlfriend yet." She said teasingly.

" I thought the kiss was enough of a question troublesome women." He said, pouting in the process.

"Aw, don't pout it is definitely not in the least bit attractive." She said sticking her tongue out at him. Shikamaru's eyes darkened.

"Don't do that." He said, his voice coming out as a husky whisper. Sakura shivered, it was definitely not from getting cold.

"What ever do you mean?" She mocked, doing exactly what he told her not to do. All of a sudden his body shot forward devouring her lips with his own in a frenzy.

"Sakura- kiss-Haruno-kiss-will-kiss-you-kiss-be-kiss-my-kiss-girlfriend-kiss?" He asked kissing her one last time.

"Yes Shikamaru Nara you may be my boyfriend." She said. He let loose an ear-splitting grin that could rival Naruto's. leaning forward he kissed her again with all the passion he held deep within him. To Sakura this was wonderful because not only was she one of an extremely few people who could evoke emotion out of the lazy Nara but also because the said lazy genius asked her to be his girlfriend. They kissed until the sun set, all people who were watching them be damn.

Situated in the tree behind them hid the grinning hokage of Konoha.

"I could become a matchmaker."

* * *

**What do you think? Good or Bad? Review? please!**


	3. Chapter 3

_** &amp; Seeking Solace**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

The rain clattered against the ground as she ran, her tears blending in with the tears of the sky.

Why Sasuke-kun. Why?! Her heart ached as she tried to fid shelter from the cold. The roads became muddy and slippery causing her to face plant into the ground. This was embarrassing for the young carnation haired kunoichi. She stood up from her fall with her head held high. Team 7 was falling apart again. They just got him back three months ago. Three months he has been back and he ust upped and left again

All that training was for naught. No matter what she'll never catch up with her boys. She was never a power house to begin with. She stopped in front of a block of familiar apartments. She wiped her bangs out of her face ass she climbed the stairs.

Knock! Knock!

She knocked on the door, her body slumped because of the disappointment. A groggy looking Kakashi opened the door. He stood before her in nothing but a pair of pants and tank top. He blinked once, then twice.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? We don't have another mission." He asked.

"Can I come in?" She asked as she hugged herself. He quickly sobered up taking into account her shivering frame.

"Gomen nasai, please come bathroom is the first door to your right when you walk down the hall. I'll bring you a fresh change of clothes" He said.

"Arigatou Kakashi-sensei." She said as she made her way to the bathroom.

She must have found out that Sasuke left and tried to stop him. Tsunade-sama what a mess you've left me with. Why couldn't you just tell her yourself.

He heard the shower turn on as he rummaged through his drawers looking for something for her to wear. He heard the bathroom door open as she stepped out in nothing but a towel. He gave the set of clothes that he found. Her appearance didn't faze him at all considering that they were teammates.

"You can change in my bedroom. I'll go and make some tea." HE said. She just looked at him and nodded.

Kami she's completely out of it. This isn't like the Sakura that I know. The tea's aroma permeated the air. She slid the door open revealing a jounin sweater that looked to big for her and the pants looked like they were ready to fall off at any moment. She was so lost in thought that she almost forgot that she was at Kakashi's house.

"Not that I don't appreciate the visit Sakura but why are you here?" He asked as he handed her the cup of tea.

"It's about Sasuke-kun." She said as they took a seat

"I know." He said. Sakura looked a bit surprised and confused.

"How?" She asked baffled as she took a sip of her tea.

"Because he's the only reason you ever look down in dumps and because Uchiha Itachi is alive." He said.

"Nani?! Didn't Sasuke-kun kill him. We saw his corpse with our own eyes. How is that possible?" She asked allowing her momentary shock to wear of.

"I don't know the full details but we got intel that he's alive. Tsunade relayed this information to me and Sasuke. She also gave permission to go after him if he pleases, that way he can leave the village without being classified as a missing nin." He said.

"But if she only told you and Sasuke-kun the why are you telling me. Isn't it supposed to be classified information?" She asked.

"Well technically it is suppose to be classified information but we knew that you'd find out sooner or later that he left the village or that you might have tried to stop him so Tsunade-sama gave me permission to tell you when the time comes" He said.

"You knew. You knew that I was going to try and stop him." Her shoulders started to shake.

"Now, now Sakura calm down." He said.

"Calm down you say. What about Naruto? Who's going to tell him? Don't you think that he would be pissed that Sasuke left again without a goodbye. He fought to bring him back to the village for me. Because I had to let him make that stupid promise that he was dead set on keeping. Don't you think that he would be devastated. We both fought to bring him back. We can't loose him again."

"I will tell him when the time is right." He said.

"I have to go before Ino-pig starts to worry about me and send out a Naruto search party. Thank you for everything Kakashi-sensei. Ja ne" She smiled.

"Ja ne Sakura."

_Well that went better than I expected._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Maybe it was his pride.

That had to be it, pride for his clan and for his teammates who were always there for him when times got tough. Was it his pride that drove him away from his home land? His need to avenge his family? His need too take out his brother?

Is it what drove him to cut all the bonds that tie him to his friends. No that was fear, the fear of loosing everything that he held dear The fear of loosing her. Her viridian orbs that shined with such ferocity and pink locks that made her easily recognisable and underestimated. Those hands that can heal the dying and tear down mountains in seconds.

That weak girl that use to annoy him blossomed into one of the finest kunoichis he has ever seen, truly a legacy of the fifth hokage and legendary Sannin Tsunade Senju.

It was his love for her that he felt he needed to protect her by distancing himself from her. He couldn't be selfish, he couldn't have her too. Maybe one day he'll come back for her, to restore his clan if she was willing enough because forcing her to do something against her will was not an option to anybody really.

But when the time comes he'll always be there for her whether it be as friend, an enemy, a lover or her pride.

Always and forever.


	5. Chapter 5

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

"We can't do this anymore?" She whispered her hair tickled his cheek as they were tangled in the sheets.

"Why not?" He asked. Her skin felt so hot against his cool hands as he cupped her cheek.

"Because you have a girlfriend. Who happens to be my best friend's closest cousin. Both extremely violent kunoichi's who would have my head." She kissed his cheek and sat up. Her pink locks was in disarray.

He sat up running his hands through he's chocolate ink brown hair. Kami-sama why does he have to look so sexy with loose hair. This is too much, she rested her face in her hand.

"You're right this is only a one time thing. And it will stay like that." He got up and gathered his clothes that were strewn across the floor. She got up from her position on the bed, her skin shone with perspiration. She just stood there staring out the half opened window.

"It's really over huh. I wish it didn't have to end like this." She felt more like she was talking to herself than to him.

"Well it ended and you ended it." He said blankly, his voice was one of detachment.

"Kami I wish you would feel something Itachi, anything." She pleaded, her viridian eyes shone

"Hn."

"Why, why do I put up with you and your stupid Uchiha attitude. Why do I love you." She asked her back against the wall. Her face buried in her palms wondering what she did in her past life to be cursed in her current love life. here she was having an affair with a man who has a serious girlfriend, who has assets to speak of. What Kami was bored the day she met Itachi. While she sat there he was in her bathroom taking a shower and getting dressed. After that he left with a soft shut of the door.

"Why can't you feel anything for me?"


	6. Chapter 6

2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

Sakura's P.O.V

Warm and incredibly soft. It felt like heaven on my mouth. Was it because he is my crush? This is wrong on so many levels. Who willing kisses a guy who is taken?

That was enough to snap me back to my senses. Back to reality where everything was also clear. Here I was kissing a taken guy, who happens to be my best friend, who I also happen to have the worlds biggest crush on. This is wrong. I pushed lightly against his chest hoping that he would get the message. But he just kept at it. So I pushed even harder until we broke apart.

"We can't do this Itachi. You have a girlfriend for Kami's sake." I said, my lips utterly swollen. The blood was pounding fiercely in my skull. My body felt on fire. Kami if that is what he can do with a kiss can do who knows what else he can do.

"You're right. We can't." He ran his hand lazily through his hair. Kami-sama his hair was out of the hair tie. Why did they have to torture me like this by giving me an incredibly sexy best friend who I happen to have the world's biggest crush on, heck I might even love him. He got up from his seat on my bed just as he's phone went off.

"It's Karin, I have to take it." He said, he's obsidian orbs looked so conflicted. of course you'd never pick it up if you didn't know him well enough. I just gave him a nod indicating that it's fine, I understood. Oh I understand perfectly,he loves her she loves him. It's that simple or at least it was until he kissed me. Now I don't know what to feel anymore. Fifteen minutes later he re-enters the room and takes his things.

"I have to go and pick Karin up. I'll see you tomorrow. We can talk about it then." He said and then he was gone, leaving me feeling very conflicted and confused.

Confused because I don't know what he feels anymore and conflicted because I don't know if I should kiss him or killing him or do both. I lied there on my bed for hours just thinking things over until I fell asleep.

...

The next morning I woke up extra early because I couldn't sleep anymore so I decided to take a shower. Kami my head feels awful. i stood there n the shower for another twenty minutes until i got out.

As i was drying my hair I checked my messages.

I'll meet you for lunch by the Akimichi diner in konoha central. One o'clock sharp.

Itachi

sent: 00:35

I checked the time it was quarter past eleven. Another hour and forty five minutes. Damn and i didn't even have breakfast yet. Oh well then I'll have a big lunch. By the time I was done with my hair it was already quarter past twelve.

I decided that I am going to walk to the diner since I have time to spare. I got at the diner with fifteen minutes to spare. I took a seat at our usual table. I ordered a glass of water for the time being because quite frankly Konoha summer heat waves are nothing to scoff at but they have got nothing on Suna's heat waves. Which reminds me that I have to visit soon. It's granny Chiyo's birthday in a week.

A shadow loomed over the table.

"Good afternoon Sakura." He greeted me, his voice as velvet like as ever. I was nervous, I felt like I was sweating bullets.

"Good afternoon Itachi." I was surprised that my voice came out evenly and confident which was quite the opposite of how I felt. But at always he can read me, I'm like an open book to him. The waiter came to our table, we ordered the usual, two slices of pie for each of us and a cup of black coffee for itachi and a cappuccino for me.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked him point blank because there was no beating around the bush with him. It's either you ask what you want to know or you don't ask at all.

"Because I wanted to." He said.

"But you have a girlfriend yet you still do it."

"I don't know. I don't know why i did what I did. I just know that you were sitting there and I wanted to kiss you. make no mistake I do not harbour any sort of romantic feelings for you Sakura."

"So it was all some kind of mistake, one you're regretting." She said.

"I don't regret what I did. An d no it wasn't a mistake it was a test."

"A test for what Itachi?" She asked. But before he could answer the waiter arrived with their meals. Once they were gone he continued.

"You'll ind out in due time Sakura but for now I'm trying to figure something out. I hope it was the impending doom of school holidays that made me act out and not other things."

"What's wrong with school holidays? We always spend time together when it's holiday.""Not this time. I'm moving. My family is moving.""Why didn't you tell me sooner. Why now? Who else besides your family know about it?""Karin does. Can we eat now the food is getting cold." We sat and ate in silence for next fifteen minutes or so before I resumed my interrogation because I really wanted answers.

"So... Why didn't you tell me until now?" I asked.

" Simple I didn't know how to bring it up without you getting pissed or disappointed." He said.

"But sill why kiss me?" I asked again.

"Like I told you it was a test I needed to see something." With that said he just upped and left leaving me confused and whatever we had wrecked.

...


End file.
